


最佳影片不是它？我第一个不服！

by 流岚 (sunnykatty)



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnykatty/pseuds/%E6%B5%81%E5%B2%9A
Summary: 伪公众号影评体
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin/Wen Shang-yi | Monster
Kudos: 2





	最佳影片不是它？我第一个不服！

原创 迷雾 迷五的五 今天

（↑欢迎点击关注）

又一年颁奖季尘埃落定，不知有多少人和我一样为最佳影片的归属忿忿不平。你们看见颁奖嘉宾刘冠佑打开信封看见结果那一瞬间有多惊愕吗？这篇推送不说别的，只献给我最爱的《谎言与誓言》，本届最佳摄影、最佳混音、最佳配乐得主。

《谎言与誓言》，陈信宏导演告别影坛之作，摄影、剪辑等部门仍是固定班底，有人批评没有惊喜没有突破，但请注意，那也是在陈信宏出品部部精品的前提下。何况这次故事讲得不好吗？非线性的叙事结构不落窠臼，引人入胜。表演有短板吗？全员发挥出色，以致我非常疑惑为何演技奖一个都没提。情感不细腻吗？我在电影院看了三遍，每次都和周围人在最后一幕哭成一片。至于灯光、色彩、构图这些，不用我说，也不用专家解析，只要你愿意坐在电影院里看，就会知道电影艺术为何迷人。对了，还有片中的原创歌曲，我可是对之后发行的电影原声大碟翘首以盼——所以主演们真的不考虑组个乐团叫五月天？也是，这个名字过分奇怪。

《谎言与誓言》从垂暮老人回顾一生的角度讲述男孩的成长史，有两条重要故事线：爱情、梦想。爱情是男主角少年时认识到真实的自己，向最好的朋友敞开心扉，两个人相爱、别离，后来男主角枕边的人一直在换，几十年后与初恋重逢，共同感慨起时光留下的痕迹；梦想则是男主角和朋友（也包括初恋）组成乐团，辛苦拼搏，成名后却分崩离析，身为主唱的男主角单飞，终于站上儿时梦想的舞台后突然宣布退隐，过起普通人的生活。两条线紧密交织，形成巧妙的互文，或者说互为隐喻。某种意义上，追求梦中人和追求梦想没什么两样，这在陈信宏早期作品《无望》中就已表达得淋漓尽致。

不过对我来说，《谎言与誓言》最动人之处还是浓烈的半自传色彩。也许你会质疑，片中男主角是个歌手，和导演的经历不甚相同，谈不上“自传”。陈信宏一直小心将私生活保密，我无意窥探，就列举一些公开资料给大家比对。

***

处女作《海边的淡水》勇夺最佳新人导演后，陈信宏在感言里提过一个不具名的“他”：“很心虚。一直想说，这个镜头好吗？会不会太直白或者太隐晦？很用力在拍这部电影，但剪完自己看一遍又觉得好像根本没什么。结果放映会那天，他看完没有说话，只发了一个声音：‘哇！’我就知道他有感觉到了。”

（值得一提，当年视频资料字幕用的是“她”，但现在我们都知道应该是“他”。）

怎么样，是不是想起《谎言与誓言》里，年少的男主角把自己初次尝试写的歌唱给初恋听，忐忑期待他的回复？我看过一条片场花絮，这场戏陈信宏给演员讲得非常详细，讲的时候脸上还带笑，明显是想到什么了。

***

三十多年前陈信宏第一次参加彩虹游行被记者拍到，后来专门做了一次深度访谈，提起有一个暑假一帮朋友窝家里打游戏，那时也没开空调，一转头就发现他的暗恋对象把上衣脱了，一大块肉色晃来晃去的，但他自己很别扭，完全不想打赤膊。

怎么样，是不是想起《谎言与誓言》里，垂垂老去的男主角和初恋意外重逢，初恋坦白说“那次我们去海边玩，只你一个人连背心都不脱，那时我就注意你了”？

（我专门写过一篇文章分析陈信宏几部作品中如何使用“海”的元素，请点这里。）

***

陈信宏前两年出版的自传中有这样一句：“平常的火焰没有什么，但营火有很神奇的力量，坐在旁边的时候，不知不觉地就会说出真心话。”（《昨天太近》第135页。）

怎么样，是不是想起《谎言与誓言》里，男主角在营火边自言自语“我发现我也没有那么讨厌大自然，也没有那么讨厌晒太阳”时，被初恋发现，笑说“我很高兴你能把你心内真正的话说出来”？

***

为陈信宏拿下第一座最佳影片奖的《蓝色潮汐》里，有个为人津津乐道的镜头，是手持摄影，假借男主角的视角，一直观察恋人的举动。

怎么样，是不是想起《谎言与誓言》里他故技重施。中段那个精彩的长镜头，是即使分手后，即使人还在舞台上表演，主唱视线也离不开吉他手；唱完的talking里还要开玩笑说：“爱上他是一件很容易的事。”

***

最明显的也许是最后一幕。上一个场景是前面提过的唱歌给初恋听，以两人相视而笑结束，下一个场景是单飞多年后，男主角的告别演唱会即将开始，他独自走在后台，这时镜头切换到舞台上，突然满场灯光熄灭，于是台下万人欢呼尖叫。镜头再切到后台，欢呼声渐弱，男主角站在升降台上逐渐没入上方的黑暗，同时旁白响起：“那时候我想，无论如何就算最后剩下我跟他两个人，我们也要努力走下去。二十年后的今天，我走到尽头了，可你去了哪？那是我向自己要求的誓言，现在竟成了谎言。”

那是陈信宏的声音。我们都知道，陈信宏从没有以这种方式参与自己的电影。从来没有。他只是把自己关在家里埋头写剧本——用他的话说，写了一百行可能有九十九行都要删掉——然后走进片场，拿起导筒。他要说的东西都在电影里，好奇的人去看就行。这次或许他借电影回顾自己的一生，真情流露，终于破例。

***

《谎言与誓言》告诉我们，虽然时间易逝，爱情易碎，我们却得以从中汲取前行的力量。就算曾经自不量力夸下海口，但在凭自己努力走到出头天的那刻，就已将谎言变成誓言；就算曾经的誓言在无情岁月中变成谎言，但说出口的那一刻并没有骗谁。这样一部诚实、自省的作品用于告别银幕，再合适不过。

写到这里，我唏嘘不已。当我们将人生中短短的两个小时交给陈信宏，他还以厚重的一生，那阳光沙滩上的狂奔，那夏夜晚风中的轻吻，那成名在望的痛苦，那站上高处的荣耀。我们身为画外人，从中看见的，是无需任何奖项来肯定的真心。

相关阅读：

剧照欣赏：三夺最佳摄影，蔡升晏一战封神

盘点陈信宏生涯十部长片，影评人最爱的竟然是它

《蓝色潮汐》4K修复版情人节重映，你会和谁看？

《无望》院线版删减片段流出，石锦航劲爆吻戏！

阅读 531 在看 5

精选留言 写留言

永远俏皮永远热泪盈眶：沙发？

作者回复：沙发。

灌老师：迷雾老师说到心里去了，特别是解答了我对于最后旁白的疑问！评委是不是该看眼科了，《阿婆情史》不就是个四平八稳传记片吗，可能他们的审美水平远超我们普罗大众吧🙄

作者回复：请勿拉踩，谢谢。

杏红我女神：我算陈信宏脑残粉，这部也是去电影院看的，也很喜欢，不过他作品里最爱还是The Shape of Monster，中文译名是叫怪兽的形状？

作者回复：《兽形物语》，当时谁能想到他会拍这么一部作品，真的特别，还是他唯一一部英语电影，回头我来写一篇。

牛腩：作者只字不提陈信宏现实生活里和初恋相爱相守到现在，是何居心？

作者回复：陈信宏说过，曾经的痛苦都是他，现在的快乐也全部是他。他就是因为生活太美满才丧失了继续创作的动力，你不觉得吗？

牛腩：阴阳怪气，取关了。

作者回复：挂出来给大家看看。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 《誓言与谎言》原型是私以为值得拿最佳外语片和最佳男主角的《痛苦与荣耀》（Pain and Glory）。  
> 原来恶搞名电影这么有意思！
> 
> 首发在Lofter，ID是流岚。  
> 贴在这边格式混乱请见谅。
> 
> 以上。谢谢阅读。


End file.
